


【普羅米亞】誤食藥劑的後果(里加)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 里加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 誤食藥劑的加洛變成了雙性有大胸能產乳還有發情期的狀況里歐能怎麼辦？當然是草他了www
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	【普羅米亞】誤食藥劑的後果(里加)

**Author's Note:**

> Love&Lover的篇章釋出  
> 滿足我自己的性癖吧，望食用愉快！

「加洛！！！」露琪亞的尖叫聲響徹救火隊的上空，聽到聲音的人都嚇了好大一跳，雷米率先趕到了現場，卻看到了…。  
「我和艾莉斯在研究一種讓人喝了能維持一整天的飽足感的液體，之前因為研究出錯有了失敗品的藥劑，剛才維尼生氣加洛不小心吃了他的熱狗，把失敗品加到了加洛要喝的水裡…然後就是你們看到這樣了…。」伊格尼斯頭疼的一邊看著披著雷米的外套挺著胸前D罩杯的胸乳追的瓦里斯滿救火隊跑的加洛一邊聽露琪亞解釋「由於是失敗品，因此加洛只擁有了部分的女性器官無法成功變為女性，由於目前還沒研究出解藥所以…。」「隊長，不如叫里歐來把加洛帶回去？」雷米在旁出著主意「也只好這樣了，雷米打給里歐。」

「啊…里歐…難…難受…。」加洛沒想到自己除了擁有女性器官，還突然有了發情期，是的發情期，在詢問過加洛的狀況之後露琪亞給了這個專業的名詞，她還很興奮的說「還好是叫里歐來接走加洛了！里歐！你需要我提供一些特殊的新發明…」里歐直接掛了電話，當然這並不是里歐不想要道具，這是因為加洛整個人都蹭他身上了！

里歐探手直接摸向了加洛的下身，新生器官不停泌出的水液早已沾濕了褲子，加洛不知道什麼時候掀開了衣服一隻手揪著自己的乳頭掐弄，另一隻手揉按另一邊的胸乳「里…里歐…好脹…你吸…吸一下…啊…。」里歐就像被蠱惑了一樣壓上了加洛的身體，他將加洛兩隻手按到了加洛的頭頂嘴唇細細的從加洛的額頭開始往下親，額頭、眼睛、鼻尖、臉頰、最後是唇，舌頭伸進去先是舔，舌頭仔細舔過牙齒、牙齦以及口腔內側的軟肉，然後是纏，舌頭勾著舌頭一起共舞，嘴唇輾轉貼合，直到口內的空氣被搜刮一空，加洛才被放過「里歐…。」他低聲叫著，就像是信號一樣直接點燃了里歐的慾火。

「啊…里歐…吸…用力吸我…。」加洛將里歐的腦袋用力壓在胸前，胸乳脹疼的感覺在被里歐舔吸時意外得到了緩解，下身因為快感又湧出了一股水液，直接弄濕了里歐的褲子「加洛，你又出水了。」平靜的話語像是在陳述事實，如果不是里歐頂在他腿間的硬物他真的會相信里歐對他毫無慾望「里…里歐…。」他求助似的望著里歐，他真希望里歐能快一點開始，而不是在做這些平常他覺得很有情趣現在卻只引起焦躁的前戲；剝掉礙事的褲子和內褲之後，里歐趴在加洛的腿間仔細觀察著，手指輕輕戳了戳陰莖下面濕潤的粉嫩花穴，花穴立刻吐出了晶瑩的花液「啊！」加洛驚叫，他沒想到那個地方那麼敏感，里歐的手指碰到的地方慾望就像火一樣瞬間燃燒蔓延開來，里歐沾了晶瑩的液體舔了舔，色情的動作又讓加洛的花穴吐出了一口花液。

「啊…別…里歐…不要…哈…嗯…。」舌頭靈活的舔舐著花穴，挑逗似的輕輕按壓陰蒂，水液一股一股的從穴口噴了出來，卻正好被里歐接了正著，嘴唇附上了花穴，舌頭深入穴口舔著穴內的皺摺，嘴巴直接用力吸著穴內流出的汁水，強烈的刺激讓加洛直接高潮了，穴口一張一縮了幾下，直接噴出大量的液體，過多的水液讓里歐完全來不及舔吸，他接了一口花液，然後親上了失神的加洛，藉由接吻將口內的花液全部餵進了加洛嘴裡「加洛，喝進去。」加洛聽話的咽了，他看著里歐下巴上被噴濺到的花液，不由得攬上了他的脖頸，他仔細的舔舐著里歐的下巴，激起了里歐更多的慾望；里歐將手指戳入了花穴，開始探索新生的性器，嘴唇這次舔吻上了加洛的腰腹，牙齒輕咬的在腹肌上留下淺淡的痕跡，嘴唇吸吮著留下一個又一個的紅痕，加洛不明白明明是平常一碰就癢的腰肢如今卻敏感的讓他害怕，慾望啃食著他的理智，里歐不停加入的手指讓他感覺滿足又空虛，他渴望著，有什麼更加粗大的東西進入自己。

「啊…好大…里…里歐…太…太大了…啊…哈…。」里歐一點一點的插入自己的粗大，花穴雖然經過了擴張但是因為里歐的太大讓加洛吞的很吃力，內壁上的皺摺被一一撐開，被吸的實在受不了的里歐一股做氣用力的插入花穴深處，薄薄都阻礙完全阻擋不了硬物的侵入，加洛只感覺到微微一疼，接著就是陰莖捅到底的快感，不熟悉的器官和熟悉的粗壯，帶給了加洛更大的快感他立刻到達了高潮，花穴緊緊吸著里歐的陰莖不停噴出大量的水液，里歐不再忍耐的開始用力的抽插。

「啊…啊…嗯哈…啊…里歐…又…又要…。」「又要到了嗎？」里歐把加洛的腿推的更開，開始加快加重抽插的動作「里…啊啊啊！啊…哈…啊…。」陰道緊緊夾著陰莖又一次到達了高潮，前面未被觸碰的陰莖因為花穴內的快感跟著潮吹的噴出大量花液的花穴一起噴出白濁的精液，陰道劇烈的收縮，里歐用力破開花壁的擠壓深深頂入通道的盡頭射了，白濁的液體隨著里歐小幅度抽插的動作一點一點流出穴口，加洛失神的張大了嘴，嘴角因為失神慢慢流出了唾液。

「里歐…啊…快點…啊…嗯…啊…。」已經習慣了里歐粗大的後穴滿滿的吞入粗壯的陰莖，里歐拍了一下加洛的屁股說：「想要就自己動。」他的腿大張著坐在沙發上，腿間坐著的是用後穴努力吞吐他陰莖的加洛，色情的動作卻被他做的自然無比「啊…里歐…好棒…好粗…啊…啊…嗯…好滿…。」前面的花穴不停吐出花液和剛才里歐射入的白濁很快的就弄髒了兩人身下的沙發，里歐半扶著加洛的腰，嘴上吸著加洛胸前的飽滿的乳房，淺淡的乳暈上紅腫的乳頭硬如石子，再里歐又一次用力的吸吮之後乳頭直接噴出了乳白色的液體「加洛你噴奶了！」「啊…里歐…吸…吸我…好爽…啊…嗯…。」里歐用力吸吮著加洛胸前的胸乳，加洛則努力吞吐著里歐的巨龍，不知道是不是產乳的刺激太大，加洛竟然只過一會就又到達了高潮，胸前的乳房噴出大量白色的奶液，前面的陰莖高高翹起射出白濁，花穴也在沒有觸碰下潮吹噴出大量的液體，後穴因為高潮來臨突然的無力直直的坐下讓里歐的陰莖直接頂上了前列腺，過多的刺激讓加洛的後穴也噴出大量的液體「啊…啊…啊啊啊…啊…。」加洛因為過多的快感眼前一黑暈了過去。

等到他再次醒來，發現自己躺在床上，里歐仍然持續的在他的兩穴抽插「哈…里…里歐…不…不要了…啊…。」「快結束了…再忍一下…加洛…嗯…。」低沉性感的喘息聲噴在加洛的耳邊，他從來不知道耳朵也是自己的敏感點，他只能隨著里歐的動作又一次被情潮淹沒。

露琪亞很快就研究出了解藥，但是加洛直到第三天才拿到了解藥變回來，"發情期真是太恐怖了！"加洛扶著腰想，就算他已經承受不了了但是發情期卻會催著他跟里歐要，還好變回來了…，加洛隨手拿起了桌上的水杯喝了下去…。

「加洛！！！！」露琪亞的尖叫再次響徹救火隊…。

「所以，這次加洛徹底變成女人了？！」  
「是的，可能還是有發情期的問題…里歐你快帶走他吧…。」

-END-  
後續  
01  
加洛再也不敢亂喝救火隊的任何液體。

02  
加洛最後連續請了五天假，因為…發情期。


End file.
